


The Great Escape

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Elsanna - Freeform, Elsanna Secret Santa 2020 (Disney), F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: “Meet Elsa. Your stepmom."This is when Anna felt her whole world came crashing down.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (unrelated), Elsa/Original Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [val-creative](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=val-creative).



> The title is inspired by Boys Like Girls - The Great Escape. This piece is inspired by @hana-bingo fanart. Check out her accompanying art on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/hana_bingo/status/1329612070271082496?s=20  
> A shout-out to JYN044 for helping me to beta this piece!  
> Trigger warning: Abuse and NSFW scenes

> Throw it away, forget yesterday  
>  We'll make the great escape  
>  And we won't hear a word they say  
>  They don't know us anyway  
>  Watch it burn, let it die  
>  'Cause we are finally free, tonight
> 
> _~ Boys Like Girls_

"What would I do without you?"

"You will  _ always _ have me." 

Elsa sniffled. Her heart burst in delight upon hearing Anna's declaration. For once, she wanted to believe the words and forget about the world. She shuddered as Anna's soft lips brushed against her tender cheeks. Her gentle touch dulled the residual pain of her husband's handiwork. The blonde averted her gaze when Anna's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the blue and black tainting her alabaster skin. 

"I'm sorry." Shame bloomed in her chest. Years of grooming had led her to believe she was to be blamed for everything, even things that were beyond her control. She felt responsible for Anna's displeasure. 

Elsa melted when Anna planted a kiss on her forehead. 

"Hey, there's nothing to apologise for." 

Anna traced her fingers on a raised bruise situated at the nape of Elsa's neck. "If anything, I should be sorry for letting that monster hurt you." 

Her words dripped with venomous hatred. Though Elsa's heart swelled at the redhead's protectiveness, guilt gnawed at her conscience as well. Deep down she knew had herself to blame for the rift between father and daughter. Elsa knew how much Anna adored her father. The redhead revered him, singing his praise in formal parties to his fellow associates and business partners. 

Well, who wouldn't? Bernard Arendelle was the living exemplar of rags to riches who built his fortune with nothing but blood, sweat and tears. Born into a poverty stricken family, he had worked his way up the social ladder and created an empire that secured his legacy. Hardworking and down to earth, he was who every budding entrepreneur aspired to be. Alas, behind the colours of success lied a dark side of the business mongol. One that was carefully concealed from the public eye and regretfully discovered on one fateful night. 

××× 6 months ago ×××

"Welcome back, Papa. I hope your journey is not too taxing." 

"It's alright. The sea is a bit rougher than usual but hey, this is Papa you are talking about. Even if the ship sinks, I will swim back to find you," he said, planting a soft kiss on her head _.  _

A streak of platinum blonde caught Anna's eyes. 

"Papa, who is that?" 

Mr. Bernard smacked his forehead. 

"Forgive me, my child. Old age has caught up to me." He gestured for the woman to step up. 

Something about this woman didn't sit well with Anna. Firstly, she looked too young, like barely half of Papa's age. Secondly, her appearance stuck out like a sore thumb. She was nothing like any lady friends that Papa brought back from work - they weren't afraid to make a fashion statement. Her clothes were pretty mediocre (and old fashioned in Anna's view) - a long sleeve dress of knee length and modest heels. She didn't have a single piece of jewelry on her. 

"Meet Elsa. Your stepmom." 

Words failed Anna. 

"What?" 

Mr. Bernard corrected. "Well, not yet anyway. I plan to tie the knot this fall. Preparation is still underway." 

Anger seethed in Anna's eyes. 

"Thank you for making life changing decisions without me, Papa." 

"Now, now dear. I'm doing what is best for you." 

Anna exploded. This wasn’t happening. Her Papa could not change her live just with a single sentence. She refused to believe it. 

"No, Papa! You are doing what is best FOR YOU!" 

She shot a death glare at the woman. 

"I will never accept you in this family. And definitely not as my stepmom!" 

Anna stormed into her room before either of them could react _.  _

×××

The hostility between them continued in the next two weeks. Anna and Elsa avoided each other like the plague. When it was inevitable for them to be in the same space, she just simply pretended the other woman didn't exist. She remained civil when her Papa was at home, not wanting to exacerbate their already strained relationship. After all, her father was not to be blamed for his misdirected love. Papa had grieved for years since Mama’s passing. Being his daughter was not enough to fill the emptiness in his heart. Anna knew this much. So much so that she closed one eye when he brought women back home or flirted at formals. Papa’s relationship with them never lasted - something that Anna took comfort in. She would never let another woman take Mama’s place. Yet, Elsa had proved her wrong. Somehow this conniving vixen had managed to bewitch Papa into marrying her. Anna had no doubt that Elsa was only aiming for his father’s wealth. 

She would fight tooth and nail to protect their family’s legacy. 

Dinner slowly became a chore. The once lively conversation she shared with her Papa gradually devolved into a one-way communication, typically ending with a polite nod or utter silence from Anna. She would make any excuse just to leave the table, unable to stomach the sight of her late Mother’s chair being occupied by another woman. 

All the pent-up resentment ballooned into an emotional time bomb that went off one-day in the living room. 

"I don't know what your deal is, Elsa,” Anna said. Her voice was so sudden that Elsa dropped her wine glass. “Sooner or later Papa will see past your facade. When that time comes I will gladly remove you out of our home," she spat. Anna paid no heed to the sobbing woman as she walked past her, fragments of broken glass crunching under her shoes. 

xxx

Anna's heart beat in trepidation. Reality began to sink in when the porch came into view. She let out a sigh as the Mercedes Benz C-Class came to a halt. Her “honeymoon period” at Birmingham was finally over. No more crazy adventures at downtown bars or catching gigs at Symphony Hall. How she wished she had better options. With only one semester left to go, a three month exchange programme was all she could afford to graduate on time. Beggars couldn’t be choosers, right? 

“Thank Mattias. Is anyone ho...around?” 

She mentally chastised herself for the almost slip of tongue. 

“I’m afraid that Mr. Bernard is currently attending a fundraising event at Westergaard Tower.” 

“I see.” 

_ He didn’t mention that woman’s name.  _

A glimmer of hope boomed inside her heart. Maybe Papa had come to his senses and called off his silly plan. 

Suddenly, going back home didn’t seem to be so dreadful anymore. For now she needed a quick shut eye. Jet lag was finally catching up with her. Everything went black as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

It was past midnight when Anna woke up. She rubbed her tired eyes and grapled for her mobile phone at the night stand. She panicked a little when she saw 4 missed calls and 1 unread message at the notification bar. All from Papa. She punched the message icon. It read:

_ //Welcome back, Anna! I tried to call you but you didn’t pick up so I thought I'd leave you a message. Got some unfinished business to settle. Will see you when I get back. Love you! Dad// _

Anna’s stomach let out an embarrassing growl. Her last meal was approximately twelve hours ago on the plane. She sauntered downstairs and headed towards the kitchen, hoping there would be some leftovers in the fridge to satiate her hunger. Her heart leapt to her throat when she saw someone crouching behind the kitchen counter. 

"Anna?" 

She immediately recognised the voice. 

“What are you doing here, Elsa?” she seethed.

"I…" 

Elsa hissed at the sudden explosion of light. 

"What the..." 

The first thing that caught Anna's eyes was the palm sized yellowish green blemish on her cheek. There was a healing cut at the edge of her lower lip. An ice pack laid next to the blonde. 

All of Anna's anger towards the woman was momentarily discarded. She rushed to the blonde's side, dropping on one knee to get a better view. Panic bubbled in her chest when she spotted matching bruises on her forearms and imprints around her wrists that disturbingly looked like finger marks. 

"What happened?"

Elsa averted her gaze and remained silent for a few seconds. Anna knew from her body language that the blonde was struggling to respond. She repeated her attempt but phrased her query to be more specific. 

"Who did this to you?"

Anna swore she saw Elsa flinch a little. 

"There’s nothing you need to be concerned about, Anna," she quipped, picking up the ice pack from the floor. 

Anna stood in the blond’s way as she tried to leave, wagging her finger with warning. “Oh no, Elsa. You are not getting away that easily. I have a right to know what happens in this house and you are going to tell me whether you like it or not,” she demanded. Anna was done with playing the role of good daughter. She had had enough. 

Guilt flashed in those Arctic blues. The frown on Elsa’s head deepened. 

She let out a sigh. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Try me.” Anna challenged, arms crossed against her chest. 

Elsa took a long deep breath. "It's…" All the sudden, tears pooled in her eyes. She clutched her chest and shook her head vigorously. "No, I can't. I'm sorry, Anna." She walked past the redhead and stalked upstairs.

"Elsa!"

The slamming of the door reverberated in the air leaving a stunned Anna behind. 

×××

  
  


Shallow, raspy breaths escaped Anna’s lips. Her head swam, trying to come in terms with reality. Anna bit her lower lip to the point of drawing blood hearing the bed frame groaned in protest as two bodies moved as one. She wanted to convince herself that it was not her father that had the blonde screaming and begging for mercy as he ploughed into her. It shocked Anna at how easily he subdued Elsa's cries into muffled whimpers with just a few heavy slaps across her face.

"Don't forget who you are, Elsa," Bernard hissed. "You may be my wife in public but here, you are my property. I've paid your uncle handsomely so I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain as well." He brushed his thumb over Elsa's cheeks, imprinted by his handiwork. "It would be a shame if I have to ask for a refund…" The man knew his psychological reinforcement worked when he spotted a flash of unspoken fear swimming in her eyes. She didn't put up any resistance when he flipped her over on her back and jerked himself deeper inside her. 

Anna's ears bled at the sound of slapping skin and her father's erratic pants as he chased his high. Had this been a stranger, she would not have thought twice of busting out of the cupboard and sweeping the other woman away from the abusive man.

But she knew her impulsiveness would only create more complications and potentially endangered Elsa's life. So she obediently remained where she was, waiting for the sickening act of debauchery to be over. The raunchy symphony finally crescendoed with a loud moan as the man pulled out and spilled himself over Elsa's battered body. Anna willed herself not to vomit there and then.

He cleaned himself with some tissue paper before tugging himself into his disheveled pants. "You look so beautiful, darling," he mocked, dipping his head to capture her swollen lips. "I'm heading to Venice now. Tell Anna that I will be back next two weeks." He tilted the blonde's jaw. "Also, if I ever hear another complaint from Anna on your behaviour again, I will punish you accordingly. So I hope, for your sake, you will do your duty well, Mrs. Bernard. We don't want another episode like this, do we?" he sneered, a malicious smile formed at the corner of his lips. 

Elsa nodded weakly. Her mind was lost in such a maelstrom of pain and sorrow that she didn't register that her husband had left the house.

The creaking of the folded cupboard door brought her back to reality. At the corner, she could see the redhead emerging from her hiding spot, looking deeply ashamed and conflicted. 

"Like what you see, Anna?" Elsa demanded. 

Anna's heart stopped, listening to her bitter words. She took no offense. It was her own damn fault that she had ended up in this situation in the first place.

Anna's stubbornness had pushed her to finally confront Elsa days after the kitchen incident to force the truth out of her. The blonde had begged her to leave but Anna was just too bull-headed to listen. And that resulted in the women scrambling like headless chickens when her father unexpectedly returned. In the heat of the moment, Elsa shoved Anna into the attached cupboard and asked her to stay put. The rest was history.

"Elsa…"

"Please leave me alone, Anna. I do not want to make things more difficult than they already are," she pleaded, curling herself up in a fetal position. 

Anna knew there were no amount of apologies that could erase Elsa's pain and suffering. Revulsion filled her insides, knowing that the person she loved the most had inflicted this torment to an innocent woman. To make things worse, Anna had indirectly contributed to Elsa's pain. She had chosen to be ignorant of her plight when Elsa had in many occasions exhibited signs of distress - Her subdued demeanor when her father brought her home, the uneasy look on Elsa's face whenever her father was around, and the telltale bruises on her face when Anna found her in the kitchen. 

_ No, I can't leave her like this. Not after what he did to her.  _

Anna stalked into the bathroom and rummaged through the mirror cabinet for a hand towel and ointment. She plugged in the drain and let the bath run before returning to Elsa’s side. 

Anna chastised herself when Elsa flinched from her sudden closeness. She held her hands up trying to appease her fears. 

"Please, let me help you Elsa. It's the least I can do." 

Elsa did not have any strength to argue; she was too exhausted from the ordeal she went through. Her energy was totally sapped from the day long pain and intimidation. The red head took a soft nod as consent. She foraged for pillows and propped them against the headboard to form a mountain cushion. Anna hooked both arms under Elsa’s armpits to support her as she lifted her herself into a sitting position. She quickly pulled the coverlet over her lower body, wanting to give her privacy and protection against the cold. She then proceeded to wet the hand towel with some ointment.

“Sorry.” Anna apologised when she heard the other woman hiss as she dabbed the patch of swell on her face.

“Anna, it’s not your fault,” Elsa replied, tone heavy with resignation.

“It totally is, Elsa. You heard him! I’m the reason you got hurt,” she rebutted, hands balled in tight fists on her hips “And what Papa did was wrong.” She caught Elsa’s shudder at the mention of her father and immediately changed the subject. 

“How long has this been going on?”

Elsa averted her gaze but that did not deter Anna. 

"Please, Elsa. I need to know." 

A single teardrop trickled down Elsa’s cheek. Anna reached out for the other’s clenched hands and covered them in hers. “I’m scared and I..don’t know what to do.” Elsa admitted in defeat. Anna swiped away the disheveled bangs to see her. She lowered herself so she captured the other’s gaze with hers, coaxing her to listen. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Elsa. You are not in this alone anymore.” Anna took her hands and held it against her chest. “I am with you now.” 

Something about Anna’s kind gesture struck a chord deep inside Elsa’s heart. The floodgates of pent up emotions finally burst open in a torrent of broken sobs. Anna pulled Elsa into a tight embrace, hands cradling the back of her head in an attempt for comfort. Her heart ached as Elsa's arms clung on her back for purchase as though she was her last lifeline. It was abhorrent how her father had the heart to cause so much harm to the woman whom he called wife. Dread suddenly filled Anna's mind.

_ Had Papa been violent to Mama too? _

No, she could not think of that. She needed to focus on Elsa. She was her priority right now. The splashing of water moments later reminded Anna that she had the bath running. 

"Heys, let's get you cleaned up. Ok?"

Elsa nodded weakly. 

It was quite an arduous journey to the bathroom but they made it after a few struggling steps. Anna deposited her on the closed toilet seat and turned off the running faucet of the bath. She detached the portable shower head from the wall and passed it to Elsa. Anna had seen too much. The least she could do now was to provide her with much needed privacy. 

"I will be outside if you need anything."

A trembling hand reached out to grab her sleeves. 

"Co..Could you please stay? I really don't want to be alone right now." Elsa murmured. 

"Okay." 

Anna took a small bench and had herself seated with her back facing Elsa. The sound of water spray drowned her ringtone. She fished out her mobile phone out and took a quick look at the screen. It read Papa. She shoved the offending device back into her pocket. He was the last person that she wanted to talk to right now. 

"Ah!" 

"Elsa?! Is everything alright?" 

"Just having some trouble getting into the tub.”

"I can help,” she offered.  _ Wait, didn't I sound a bit creepy?  _ She quickly corrected herself. “Only if you want me to.” 

Anna’s stomach lurched when a pregnant silence followed. It felt like an eternity before Elsa replied.

“Yes, please.” 

Anna's lips went dry after she pulled back the shower curtains. Elsa’s naked wet frame was a sight to behold despite multiple bruises marking her body. Residue water clung onto her lithe body like second skin, making her look sinfully alluring under the low light. Lush platinum blonde tumbled down onto her shoulders like Niagara falls, tip curling against her breasts. A hue of crimson coloured her face; most likely flushed from shower steam. The deep blue in her eyes stole her breath away, now shining even brighter with the absence of mascara. 

“A-Anna?” 

Elsa’s apprehensive tone snapped the red head out of her stupor. 

_ Keep your thoughts to yourself, dumbass. You're going to freak her out.  _

Anna cleared her throat embarrassingly. 

“Right. I’m sorry. Here, hold my hand.”

Elsa gripped onto the younger woman’s palm, using her as additional support when easing herself into the tub. Her stubborn legs still refused to cooperate; they were the reason she almost slipped in the first place. Anna was quick to notice. She bent her arms around Elsa’s back as a safety net, bolstering her weight as the other woman submerged herself into the water. She absent mindedly reached out and parted the woman’s bangs aside. Good God, she looked like an angel. It was a Herculean effort for Anna not to cup the nape of her neck and pull her down in a passionate kiss. Instead, she gingerly held her hand as she held her gaze. 

“You’re good?”

Anna stilled when Elsa leaned in to wrap her arms around her, squeezing her in her embrace. 

“Thank you.”

The edge of her lips curved upwards, feeling the warmth of their close bodies. Perhaps there was a way Anna could fix this mess after all.

  
  


xxx 

For a while, no words were exchanged. Both women remained quiet, unsure what to say. Their silence was an extension of their awkward moment they shared in the bathroom hours earlier. Anna's persistence had led Elsa into spending the rest of the night in her own bedroom. Anna did not have the heart to leave Elsa all alone, particularly in a room that had brought her so much traumatic memories. 

Elsa's timid voice finally broke the silence. "The violence started after you left. He was very upset about it." 

Anna reached out and gripped her hand. "He thought I was the one who chased you away." Anna's mouth filled with distaste, recollecting how she blatantly lashed out at Elsa, accusing her of being a homewrecker. Guilty tears welled up in her eyes. "I didn't know. I am so sorry…" 

Elsa shook her head. "You wouldn't have known." 

The blonde explained that she was conflicted in reaching out for help. She did not want to risk a backlash from her husband and possibly put herself in danger. Anna gritted her teeth as Elsa unraveled her story. She knew what the blonde had shared to her was just the tip of the iceberg. After all, she had witnessed her father's appalling treatment of Elsa first hand. 

Anna discovered there was another side of the man whom she called father. She came to know that her family's success was built on the suffering of others. Arendelle corporation's success was just a mask to cover up the golden goose of her father's business - smuggling illegal goods and human trafficking. Elsa explained how desperation to feed her family in Ukraine had led her to take a chance five years ago. She was a victim of betrayal itself, tricked by her own flesh and blood. Her uncle had lured her with empty promises that had landed her in a smuggler ship setting its course into the States. To her horror, she later found out that she was sold to a prostitution ring. It was at the virtual market that she was handpicked by her father as a mail order bride. 

All Anna had of a familial bond was severed that night, shattered by her father's true colours. A burning fire of protectiveness inside her, fortified by an unspoken vow to save this woman from her father’s atrocities. 

xxx Present xxx

"Elsa?" 

The blonde blinked. 

"What are you thinking, my love?" 

"Nothing…"

Elsa trembled like a leaf in the wind when Anna cupped her face. Pure unadulterated adoration shined in her eyes as she held her gaze. This was one thing that kept the blonde grounded in her darkest days. 

"You know you can tell me everything." 

Every day Elsa never stopped thanking God for having their paths crossed, even if that meant being bound to an abusive husband for the rest of her life. At the same time, the sense of contentment was rivalled with the fear of being discovered. The prospect of losing Anna forever was something she could never live with. 

Anna's keen senses caught Elsa's melancholic gaze on her banded finger.

"He's not here. You can take it off."

"But I…" 

The wedding band on her finger weighed heavily on her conscience. It was a constant reminder that she was the man's possession, first and foremost no matter how much he had wronged her. Was she allowed to be happy while committing a sin? 

"Don't worry, Elsa. You're safe here." 

Anna's reassurance was what Elsa needed. The blonde removed the band without having second thoughts. It laid forgotten on the nightstand as Elsa lost herself in Anna's love like many nights before. The red head worshipped her body like a goddess in the temple, reminding her repeatedly that she was loved and cherished. Not a trophy wife nor a commodity for exchange. Anna's attentive devotion gradually morphed into a pleasurable peak that left Elsa collapsed into a boneless heap of mess. 

"I love you." 

Those were the last three words Elsa heard before all hell broke loose. 

xxx Four Years Later xxx

"Strip and face the camera."

00675 unclasped her black laced bra and slipped off her thong. She puffed her chest and strutted towards the shutter, possessing the confidence of a peacock. She struck a few poses to flaunt her well formed assets, stirring a rowdy reaction from the crowd. 

"Welcome bidders. Introducing Stock 00675. She's one of our more experienced girls. As you can see she's well endowed despite her age." Disgust built inside 00675 as the emcee's rough hands fondled her tits and cupped her behind. She felt the sting of humiliation as fingers parted her cheeks providing an unobtrusive view of her intimate parts. Funny how she could feel the same way after doing this routine so many times.

"The bidding price starts at ten grand. Any takers?"

"Twenty!"

"Fifty!"

"Five hundred!" 

The last bid came from a distorted voice echoing from the monitor. A deafening silence followed. 

"Last call. Five hundred grand. Going once, going twice." The emcee hammered. "Sold to bidder AD2106." 

A hood went over 00675's head as she was transported to her new master. Anonymity was key to the running of an online bidding auction to protect the identity and preserve the safety for both the buyer and the purchase. For now 00675 could only wait patiently until the transaction was over.

A five hour journey led her to a huge Victorian mansion situated in an unknown location. Two large men flanked her side, escorted her to the main gate. 00675 breathed a sigh of relief when her hood was removed. The crocus emblem at the ornately wrought iron gate looked eerily familiar. A black-suited man greeted her handlers. One of her handlers handed him an envelope of documents. Three briefcases were exchanged as payment. 

"I trust all the paperwork has been completed?" 

"Yes sir. We have completely erased her records. She's ceased to exist."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you." The men shook hands. 

The woman's eyes strayed to a figure emerging from the main entrance. Tears welled up in her eyes when she realised who the person was.

"Anna?" 

"Elsa…" 

The blonde barrelled into the person's open arms. This touch. This warmth. This calming scent. There was no mistake about this. Since their forceful separation, Anna was the one thing that Elsa had praying for day and night. And now she was here, alive and breathing, embracing her as though tomorrow would never come. The steady rhythm of Anna's heartbeat was evidence that Elsa was not hallucinating or dreaming. 

"Welcome home, Elsa."

xxx

The air of tension was visible during dinner. They rarely spoke, except for short exchanges about random topics. There was so much that needed to be said between them but words would never be enough. To her relief, her butler, Mr. Kai was tactful enough to suggest for the girls to retire to their room. 

"It's no loss to mankind for skipping dessert. I bet there are better tasting ones in the room." Kai teased, picking up the empty plates from the table. The innuendo behind the man's words left both women flushed crimson. Anna tugged Elsa's hand and steered her to her bedroom. 

All self-restraint finally abandoned the door had clicked shut. Elsa surprised Anna with her forwardness; the blonde crushed her lips with Anna's the moment they were alone. 

Anna met Elsa's initiative with equal fervour, almost bordering desperation. She tilted her head to the side so she could get more of the blonde, drinking in the taste of cinnamon and mint. All the pent-up tension in the last four years gushed out in a series of kisses and touches that left both women gasping for breath. Hurried hands busied themselves, removing each other's articles, leaving a trail of clothes to the King size bed. 

Anna meticulously mapped out her lover's body with her mouth, lapping and sucking at her sensitive spots leaving the woman mewling like a contented kitten. Her hands were skilled in giving Elsa the attention she needed, setting her skin on fire each time she touched her. Her meticulous attention led the blonde writhed in pleasure coaxing her desire into a mind blown climax. 

Elsa held her gaze as Anna let her down, losing herself in the tender teal. Tears pooled in her eyes, heart singing with love. She traced her lover's face like how a blinded person would read Braille, memorising every curve and structure into memory. Scars of their forced separation still remained until this very day. Irrational fear still lurked in the recesses of her mind, telling her that was just an illusion. That she would be gone once she fell asleep.

"I thought I lost you, Anna." 

"Me too. That bastard hid you well. But I never give up." Anna dipped her head and pecked a kiss on the back of Elsa's hand. "I made a promise to you before, remember? Even if I had to go to the ends of the Earth, I'd come for you."

Elsa's heart swelled. 

"How did you find me?" 

"That old fart destroyed what he had on you before he passed. I hired professionals to track you down using all the resources I had. It was worth it."

Elsa's cheeks dampened. 

"I was so scared for you that night when he caught us. I thought he was going to kill you," Elsa rasped; the image of a beaten Anna lying still on the floor still haunted her memories. That was the first time  _ both _ women experienced Mr Bernard's wrath; it ended with Elsa being the one sent away, not knowing her partner's fate.

The redhead sighed. “He didn’t. He was furious, but it would have been bad for his image. Luckily for me, his health started going downhill soon after. As soon as I inherited all his money, I started looking for you.” 

There was a lot Anna didn’t mention in that statement. Her father’s ‘decline’ hadn’t been an entirely natural occurrence. Regular doses of certain substances, slipped into his coffee, had been enough to kill him without making it obvious. No one had ever suspected a thing. 

Anna didn’t feel a shred of remorse. Any love she’d had for her father had vanished after she learned what he did to Elsa. He had deserved to die, and his death had been necessary for Anna to start searching for her lover. 

She knew Elsa would feel guilty. She would blame herself for forcing Anna to resort to such methods against a man she had once loved with all her heart. Anna had every intention of telling her the full story, but that could wait until she got her partner settled in and calmed down. 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go shopping for a new wardrobe for you. We need to visit my personal physician to make sure you’re healthy, and we need to get all your documents in order,” Anna explained. “I cancelled all my meetings this week, so we’ll have plenty of time.”

Elsa frowned. “Meetings? What meetings?”

With a smile, Anna explained. “After my father died, I inherited Arendelle corporation. It’s not always fun work, but I’ve been doing my best to reform it. We’ve been able to do a lot of good and still make money. A lot less money, admittedly, but more than enough,” she said, gesturing to her luxurious bedroom. “Now that I’ve found you, we’ll be making some anonymous tips to get that trafficking ring you were in shut down.”

Her love’s tears were flowing again. “You’ve done so much, Anna. And all I’ve ever managed is-”

“It’s all because of  _ you _ , Elsa,” Anna interrupted fervently. “You inspired me to never give up. You showed me what my father really was, and you were able to love me anyway. Without you, none of this would have been possible.”

Elsa nodded. 

Anna thumbed her tear tracks. "The past is in the past. I'm here now and that is all it matters." 

Elsa couldn’t agree more. 

"Yes, let’s make new memories from now on." 

Anna happily obliged. 

  
  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short. Do leave your thoughts in the comment below. Thanks!


End file.
